memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Void alien
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale We already have Night Alien. I suggest looking at this anon's other contributions, they remind me a lot of the species articles that we deleted from Homesun. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:40, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Discussion * Delete. As for the other articles, I've stubbed them for now and will have a closer look later (if no one else does).– Cleanse 04:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *'Delete'.--31dot 13:10, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 13:14, 23 January 2008 (UTC) * I'd be tempted to simply say redirect and be done with. -- Sulfur 13:16, 23 January 2008 (UTC) **Or that. :P --From Andoria with Love 14:51, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *'Keep & Expand IF' This was this referring to The Void (anomaly) ( ) , not The Void (region) ( ). (And many thanks to the Voyager writers for that fun.) This may have been an attempt to create a species page for Fantome's race. -- Kooky 03:14, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ** Some further research shows that it was Fantome's species... which was never called "Void alien", so should likely be located at... "Fantome's species". :) -- Sulfur 03:19, 24 January 2008 (UTC) *** I realize this discussion has been closed, but under what evidence is this about Fantome's race when it names the Night Aliens in the article? I see no reason to believe it was one "void" over another "void", but actual evidence on what species it had to do with. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:49, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ** The things that linked to it previously. Blood being the big one. Look for the "void alien" near the top. (I changed the link itself, but it should give it away nicely). -- Sulfur 03:52, 24 January 2008 (UTC) *** What linked to it has to do with what the contents should have been had they been written correctly, not what the contents actually were. This article wasn't about Fantome's species, it was about what named in the article, Night Alien. That is because it was a very poorly written article, remember? You know, why it was nominated for deletion? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:57, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ** This is my last comment on the issue, but in short... there are a lot of poorly written articles to start. Sometimes they don't have anything to do with what they're intended to (or are totally misdirected). Sometimes they're turned into gold. Other times, redirects. Still other times, they stay poor. :) -- Sulfur 04:02, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ***So what? You are making a claim here that the contents of the article were about Fantome's species. They weren't. I can pull up the text were it says "Night Alien" if you want, to prove it. Look at Kooky's post. He doesn't say "this article should have been about X", he said, "this article is referring to X", and it isn't. Nor was I "jumping the gun" when nominating this for PfD. It was a crappy (beyond that) duplicate of Night Alien. We nominate those for PfD. If another non-deletion decision is decided, so be it (that is why we have PfD and not just "immediate deletions" in the first place, if you recall), but it is completely out of line to throw around accusations of "jumping the gun" when the standard practices of the wiki were being followed, and I still take offense to the accusation whether you say it was not "only" directed at me or not. It still was directed at my action, and I take offense to those words. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:06, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution * Noting that a proper article already exists, this has been merged and redirected. Have a nice day. -- Sulfur 03:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC)